There is considerable evidence that the existence of hypoxic cells in human tumors may pose a problem for clinical radiotherapy. The purpose of this project is to study the effects of ionizing radiation delivered at different exposure rates with respect to cell killing, cell cycle status, and cellular redox potential of mammalian cells grown either under aerated or hypoxic conditions. A major portion of this study will be concerned with various means of modulating the cellular redox potential by using drugs that either deplete or elevate cellular glutathione (GSH). The indirect effects of GSH removal will be assessed by high performance liquid chromatography and gel electrophoresis. In addition, nitroimidazole radiosensitizers such as SR-2508 will be studied as hypoxic sensitizers as a function of intracellular sulphydryl concentrations. These studies should provide a better understanding of the effects of radiation to aerated and hypoxic cells.